


Like Bobbing for Apples

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [90]
Category: Jrock, Miyavi (Musician), Super Junior
Genre: Crossover, Oral Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #99 - Apples</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Bobbing for Apples

Miyavi had always liked beautiful and unique things. There was nothing special about Heechul in his opinion; he could see that view looking into one of the many mirrors lining the walls of his abode. So he was a little bit of an egomaniac. That didn’t mean he had to appreciate hid clone. He did however appreciate the sight of his clone’s friend, Ryeowook.

And of course, Ryeowook was likewise intrigued; the lip piercing, the tattoos, the haughty grin, they were all arousing something of great intensity in the younger man at a level he had never experienced before. Everyone falls for a rebel at least once or they’re not human, and rebel Miyavi was, as much he could be; his goal was to be the most hardcore rebel ever, to the vein of “fuck the government!” Ryeowook was undeniably human in his desires.

Thus, it was no surprise when things accelerated at a ridiculously fast pace, Heechul left behind in the proverbial dust and smoke. Heechul would have been jealous, given his obsession, but Miyavi did not like to be fucked by himself when he could get someone else to fawn over him.

And fawn over him Ryeowook did, nuzzling the elders crotch in adoration before putting his knowledge to use; after all, one does not belong to a thirteen-member boy band without learning a thing or two about sucking cock, kissing ass, the sounds of skin slapping in repetitive collisions. Then, lips were around him, fingers digging into his hips, a sweet tongue – the tongue his own had caressed just moments earlier – pressing against the veined underside of his member as moans escaped him, that throaty voice slightly higher pitched but still all bedroom and sex.

The younger started moving, up and down on the length, the thought ‘this is like bobbing for apples, but more fun because you definitely get a prize in the end’ running through his mind before the elder’s hands gripped his head and forcibly fucked his mouth, seeking that magnificently blinding release that was hiding just around the bend. Ryeowook gagged, and then relaxed, accommodating all of him as salty white to the tune of screamed ecstasy poured down his throat. “Damn!” was all that was heard in the haze of sexual satiation.


End file.
